Totally Thrown
by kiwisnake
Summary: Evid and her friends have been single for as long as they can remember...which is all of their 17 years of life. Then Kairi introduces her to the fiery Axel, watered-down Demyx, and the cool Zexion. The result: Evid and her friends are totally thrown!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I'm absolutely addicted to the game, and the manga is hilarious. Could you just imagine how epic a movie would be!! My favorite organization members are Axel and Demyx, so this story will revolve around them mostly, but I will try to incorporate the others in as well. Get them all together and they're a funny bunch .

Please read and review! Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but Evid and Tod are mine. And any other character I make up.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Evid waited at the bottom of the short drive while she waited for Tod, the kid she was baby-sitting, to finish getting his chocolate. He'd declared he didn't want her to go up with him, he was a big boy after all, but she kept a good eye on him. Halloween was one her favorite times of the year, the others being Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and birthdays. Even though she didn't go trick or treating for herself she enjoyed dressing up. Last year she had dressed as a princess, at Tod's request.

This year she was a pirate…also at Tod's request who was also dressed as a pirate. He looked like a miniature Jack Sparrow. Then again, Jack Sparrow was whom Tod had borrowed the costume from.

As Tod returned Evid stole a quick glance at the costume Elizabeth Swann had lent her. The older woman had claimed it was the latest from the Pirate Queen Collection; a series of pirate dresses of various styles and colors. The one she wore was white with off the shoulder bell sleeves. The front of the layered skirt came down to just above her knees, while the back went to her calves. Her neckline and the hems of the sleeves and skirt were trimmed in white lace. Cinching the dress tight to her body was a black bodice, showing off more of her curvy figure than she cared for. Her shoes were white sandals. Plain and simple for a Halloween costume, but Elizabeth had assured her she looked great. Not that she really cared.

Tod took her hand in his, pulling her down the side walk. "How much time do we have?" he asked.

Evid pulled her cell phone out of Tod's candy bag and looked at the digital clock. "8:00," she answered. Tod's face became thoughtful.

"Do I have time for one more house?"

She grinned. They didn't really have time, he had to be home in thirty minuets and it was a long walk back, but he deserved it. "Sure."

'Yay!" He pulled on her hand harder as he began to run. "Come on I know just the house!"

* * *

Axel leaned against a tree, twirling a Chakram with one hand, as he watched the kids passing by with amusement. He lifted his arm to look at his watch before remembering he wasn't wearing one. His eyes met with the long sleeve of a black cloak and a hand covered with a black glove. A simple costume. When a group of kids had asked him what he and his friends what they were Xigbar had replied bluntly, "Assassins."

He chuckled as he slightly unzipped his cloak to reach into an inside pocket, pulling out his cell phone to check the time. It worked for Xigbar, after all he was carrying his two Arrowguns, and for Larxene was well with her knives, but the rest of them? Etheral Blades, Lances, a Shield, Tomahawk, Lexicon, Claymore, Chakrams, a Sitar, Scythe, and Keyblades did not inspire the "assassin" mood for him. He flicked a glance at the digital clock. 8:05.

"Come on Demyx," Axel grumbled. He'd been waiting for an hour now. Sighing he straightened and stretched. Tall as he was, his Chakrams only added to his heigth, and they scraped against a low branch on the tree. "Oops," he said, lowering his arms. The spiky red head resumed spinning his weapons, making sure to stay back away from the side-walk. These weren't plastic toys. He stared across the street, quickly growing bored. He was vaguely aware of teenage girls of various ages casting glances at him as they passed, giggling and nodding to each other. He resisted the attempt to roll his eyes at both them and their choice of costumes; which varied from whoreish looking faries to skanky Alice in Wonderland to princesses who looked more like sex slaves. It took all of his power not to throw up then and there.

"Hey Axel!" Axel turned at the sound of the voice. Xigbar, followed by Luxord and Xaldin. "What you doing just standing there? You look like a stalker!"

"Ha," Axel replied. "Look who's talking. And for your information I'm waiting for Demyx; he's off getting Roxas and Zexion for the party at Kairi's and Namine's."

"Ah, yes," Luxord purred, he stroked his chin thoughfully. "The party. Do you you know who is going?"

"Me, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion obviously. Uuhh...Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy...then there's Marluxia, Larxene, Xion, Vexen, Laxeus, and Saix." He tilted his head to the sky, thoughtful. He'd recieved numerous forwards about the party from so many of the gang it was hard to remember who all was going. "Cloud, Tifa, Leon...Seifer...Jasmin and Alladin...Belle and Beast...Ariel and Eric...Sleeping Beuaty and Phillip." He shrugged. "I'm sure you get the idea. Just about everybody."

"Why not Xemnes?" Xaldin asked. The bulky man stood with his beefy arms crossed. A couple of girls, who were walking without really paying attention, ran into him. They looked up, squeaked, and scittered away. Xaldin closed his eyes and sighed, Xigbar laughed outright, and Luxord and Axel chuckled. Poor guy. It wasn't his fault he looked like a bear.

Axel shrugged, giving one of his Chakrams an extra vigirious flip, releasing it momentarily before catching it again. "I tried to convince him but no dice." Luxord raised an eyebrow. "Said he was too busy."

"As if," Xigbar grinned. "More like too chicken. Isn't Marly going?" Axel nodded. Now Xaldin shared in the laughter. "I thought so."

"Come Xaldin," Luxord said with a breezy voice. "Let us go see if we can go and confince Xemmy not to fold this round." The two darted away with Luxord calling over his shouldar, "Don't wait up. We'll meet you at the party!"

"Oh thank goodness," Axel sighed. Xigbar lauhed again.

"Kairi tells me she's inviting some friends from her school," he stated. He sat on the ground and leaned back against the tree. Axel followed suit. His feet were starting to hurt. "I've never met her other friends."

"You're not the only one. I don't think any of us have met her school friends." Axel chuckled. "Probably keeping them a secret from you and Marluxia. Trying to keep them safe from your womanizing." Xigbar punched his shoulder playfully.

"Ha, as if." The two laughed some more before they heard Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion coming at a run. All three, like Axel and the others, were wearing long black leather cloaks with black gloves on their hands. Demyx's Sitar was strapped to his back, Zexion held his Lexicon in one hand, while Roxas kept Oathkeeper and Oblivian as close to his body as possible to prevent gutting some innocent bistander. They all stopped in front of Axel and Xigbar, panting.

"Sorry we're late," Demyx breathed. "Some chick was attempting to flirt with Zexion, and, well, we just let her have at it because it was so funny!" Despite being out of breath and weezing Roxas chortled to himself while Zexion allowed a small smile. He had to admit that it had been quite amusing.

"Thought it was something like that," Xigbar said as he stood. "Now come on. You know how Kairi gets when people are late to her large get together parties."

* * *

Evid stared at the ceiling as she lounged on Kairi's large, fashionable yet comfortable couch in her ridiculously huge living room in her even more ridiculously huge house. Or, maybe it was more properply described as a freaking mansion. She fought to not look at her new costume for the billionth time. As soon as she'd arrived, Kairi had pushed the costume on her, saying that while Elizabeth's new costume was cute it was not for what she had in mind tonight. Evid enjoyed dressing up on Halloween but couldn't afford the extravagent ones that Kairi could. Unlike her friend, she was not uber-wealthy.

The blonde looked around the room at her other friends briefly. They were all dressed up in some get up or another; somehow in ones that rather fit their personalities. Tifa sat in recliner, flipping through a magazine. Coral, Aislenn, Wes, and Donia sat in the center of the living room playing cards, while Marly and Charla talked quietly in a corner. They were about the same age as Tifa, and probably felt out of place in a room full of teenage girls. Evid could hear Namine and Kairi scurrying around in the kitchen as they hurried to get things ready for the party that she was having tonight. Instantly Evid wished she hadn't let Tod go home with Candy, a neighbor of Tod's, as she took in the decorations floating around the house.

Sighing she sat up. "Are you sure you two don't want any help in there?" she called to the sisters.

"We're sure," Namine responded in her quiet voice.

"What I want to know is when these guys you were talking about are coming over," Coral said, picking up some cards from the center deck. Evid grinned. They were playing Go Fish. It looked like Coral was winning.

"They're on their way. Xigbar just texted me that he, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion are on their way. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Riku should be here any minute," Kairi told them, darting in with a bowl of popcorn and a plate of crackers and salami. "He also told me that Luxord and Xaldin are getting Xemnas. Cloud, Leon, and Seifer are also on they're way over, along with all the other guys."

"Well they'd better hurry their asses," a snippy voice said coming into the room. They all looked to Larxene. "I'm not waiting forever to party."

"Patience Larxene," Belle commented. Behind them came the rest of the girls. Without a word Snow White and Cinderella went into the kitchen to help.

"Sure," Evid commented dryly. "Let them assist you but not me."

"I don't want you to ruin your outfit," Kairi said. "I want it to be spick and span for when the guys get here." Evid puffed up her cheeks.

"I'm a clean cook!"

"We know, Kairi just doesn't want to take any chances," Namine assured her, putting liter sodas on the refreshment counter. The room lapsed into silence. Evid was about to lay back down when they heard the soft roar of motorcycles and cars. Squels abounded from the kitchen and the girls all but ran to finish putting out the food and cleaning up the messes they made. Kairi made it to the door just as the doorbell rang.

"Party time!" A loud voice said. In rushed Sora, followed closely by Donald and Goofy, and a much slower Riku. Close on their heels were Cloud, Leon, and Seifer, followed by Alladin and his friends. They were greeted by hugs and kisses. At least those who had girlfriends were.

"So...where are they?" Coral asked again. Around her Aislenn, Donia, and Wes had faces that said Coral had won...again.

"Coming," Kairi repeated. She stayed by the door, pulling out her cell phone and typing a text message. "They had better be." Suddenly her phone rang. She jumped before pressing the speaker button. "Xigbar where the heck are you?! Everyone else just got here but the thirteen of you!"

"It's not my fault," a voice with an accent spoke out. Some of the girls who knew Xigbar giggled, including Charla. "Demyx thought you guys wouldn't have enough food, and Roxas had to use the little boys room."

"Shut up!" another voice spoke up from the background. "Don't pin this on me you trigger happy gunslinger! We wouldn't be late if you hadn't blown a hole in one of the tires!"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Liar!" This was exlaimed by at least four voices, including what Evid guessed was Roxas. The people in the room laughed.

"What happened?" Sora asked into the phone.

"The guy went crazy," a third voice said. "Some kids walked up behind him and scared the crap out of him. Unfortunately for us, he was holding his Arrowguns and...he...shot a freaking gapping hole in one of the tires of the car."

"Hey Xigbar, who did you call before Kairi?" asked a fourth voice.

"Marluxia, why?"

"Will you people shut up and get over here and help me!" a fifth voice exclaimed. "I am not changing the stupid frickin tire by myself!"

"Marluxia isn't coming to pick us up is he?" the third voice asked.

"What do you think?" Xigbar said. "Of course he isn't. He just laughed and told us to have fun."

"Oh that figures," the third voice commented with a grunt.

"You're one to talk Demyx," Roxas said. "You would have done the same thing."

"No I wouldn't!" The room filled with laughter again. "Hey, are we on speaker phone? This is the second time that has happened."

"Never mind that; when are you guys getting here?" Namine asked.

"Lucky for us Axel and Zexion know how to change a car tire, and they're pretty good at it," Xigbar began. Two voices shouted, "You're the one who should be doing this, you fired the gun!" Ignoring them he continued, "Like I said, they're fast so we should be there a half hour at the latest."

"I hate you," Roxas muttered.

"Trick or treat!!"

"How many times do I have to tell you kids...WE DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKING CANDY!!!"

* * *

End of Chapter One, hope you guys liked it.

During the whole phone conversation, I was imagining just how funny it would be to hear that. Background noise on speaker phone is always so much fun because you can hear other people's conversations :).

Well, please read and review.

In the second chapter, the members of Organization XIII arrive and the party begins. Once again Kairi is at her match making games. Her targets: evey person in the room who is single!! Watch out those without a girl/boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Sorry if the uploading takes to long. My mom is mad at me so I'm not going to be spending too much time on my rear end...which means I won't be on the computer a lot except at school...which isn't a lot either. Life is so sad some times :(. Oh well. Anyways.

Evid and her friends are introduced the wonderful Organization XIII. Well, the males anyways. They already know Larxene. I'm going to be describing their (the girls') costumes in this one. I mean, after all, Axel and the boys are going to get an eyeful of beautiful females. Also the first seven Organization peoples to show up will get their own small paragraphs of information (same with Axel and the others when they finally show up), so bear with me please. Also, this chapter will be the reaction of Evid, Wes, and Donia to Axel, Zexion, and Demyx. Heck, if it were me, I'd probably pass out cold on the spot.

I started this story twice. Couldn't decide how I wanted it. But I finally broke past my writers block!

On a side-note: I noticed I spelled Lexaeus wrong the fist time, and some other things but I can't remember what. So, I'm going to fix it :). Yay.

* * *

Evid surveyed the party as she stood at the counter munching on chips. The group of black clad males had been a big hit on her friends...and herself. Despite their weirdness. Their entrance had been quite comical, what with Luxord being attacked by Kairi and the introductions being a bit off. First impressions always had an impact. Luxord had come in first, followed by seven others. They'd gathered in the large living room in full view of the girls (obviously at Kairi's request. She was playing her stupid match-making games again).

Luxord was rather attractive, but Evid didn't feel the pull. He had blonde hair cropped close to his head, and some facial hair; just enough to look sexy but not enough to be annoying. He double piercings in one upper ear, and both lobes pierced. On anyone else they would have looked totally wrong, but Luxord pulled it off with shining colors. He was some-what tall; Evid came to his chest. Like all the others his cloak was long and black, his hands were gloved, and he shuffled a deck of cards in hands.

After him came Xemnas, who was also very attractive, but not enough to make her heart squeeze. He had very tan skin where the others were pale, gold eyes, and long white hair. He was as tall as Luxord, with just the same amount of muscle: enough to make her want him to hug her without crushing her. He had no piercings. It would have looked very weird. In his hands he held the handles of what looked light-sabers; Evid had a sudden impression of Darth Vader.

Next was Xaldin. His black hair was styled in dred-locks and sideburns. His eyes were black...like her. That was a little awkward. He stood taller than Luxord and Xemnas, which means he towered over her. He was beefy looking; Evid was reminded of a bear. She fought back a smile. He held a lance in one hand but something told her that he had more hiding somewhere. Freaky.

Then it was a guy with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He stood aloof, like he thought he was superior to those in the room. Gag her with a spoon. He was skinny. Evid wasn't sure if he had muscle anywhere, but he must have because the shield he was carrying looked very heavy. Her general impression of him was a weasel.

Behind Vexen, the weasel, came Lexaeus. He was similar to Xaldin in height and muscular-ness, but his hair was short, spiky and brown and his eyes were brown. He also stood less domineering; he exuded patience and calm. How nice. But his weapon was huge and tomahawk-ish. What was with these weapons anyways? Were they dressed as assassins or something?

Following Lexaeus was a silver haired man with gold eyes, an x shaped cut on his face, and pointed ears. Saix...a sexy name. He had a look on his face that said he didn't really want to be here, and was tolerating it. He stood at level with Luxord, Vexen, and Xemnas. For some reason he reminded Evid of an Elf or a Vampire...make it Vampire. He carried what Kairi later told them was a claymore. Saix was pretty hot, but no her style.

Last of all was a guy with pink hair and a pretty face. _Poor guy must get so much crap_, Evid had thought, fighting back another smile. His name was Marluxia, and was equal in height to the others but Xaldin and Lexaeus. He carried a scythe with him...a very large scythe. With the black cloak he could have been the Grim Reaper...except he had pink hair and his scythe was pink...very, very awkward. Another no.

"Hey Evid," Wes had whispered. "Is it just me, or does the guy with black hair look like he wants to kill us all?"

Evid chuckled to herself. Then came the explaining of the phone call from Xigbar, which the seven had overheard them talking about while they stood patiently waiting in the doorway to be noticed. Their reactions had been quit memorable:

_"Am I correct in guessing that the Nut-Case Brigade have run into some trouble?" Vexen the weasel asked. _

_"Xigbar shot a tire with his Arrowgun because some kids got the jump on him," Riku snickered. Xemnas rolled his eyes, Xaldin sighed, Vexen did both ('how lowly of them' was his expression), Lexaeus shook his head, Saix tilted his head back and put his fingers to his temples, Luxord face-palmed, and Marluxia tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile. After all, the had called him first._

Now they were scattered around the room, bizzare weapons in another room, getting along with everyone. Xemnas and Xaldin stood with Marly and Charla, talking and laughing. Xaldin wasn't much less intimidating, but they were more comfortable around him now that they knew he didn't want to kill them ("He always looks like that," Kairi explained). Marluxia was attempting to flirt with Donia and Wes at the same time Vexen was trying to explain some super science to them. It was hysterical to watch as Marluxia and Vexen kept arguing with each other after a while, and both girls were not paying attention at all. They, along with Saix, Laxeaus, Aislenn and Seifer were watching Coral and Luxord play the most epic poker game she'd ever seen. Everyone else was paired up...except for Donald and Goofy who were at the moment invading the food table.

Despite the fact that Adam Lambert was blaring in the room loud enough to knock out the window, Evid heard the doorbell ring. Putting down her cup and plate she made her way to the door and opened it...to the pair of greenest eyes she'd ever seen, below which were upside down tear shaped tattoos. Surrounding the best looking face she'd ever had the honor of looking at was long, wild, spiky red hair. He was tall, about the same height of Luxord, and was lean looking. Just the way she liked them. He was dressed similar to the others in a black cloak with was opened at the bottom to reveal black pants and sexy black boots. In his hands he held two red and silver Chakrams. Her assessment: OH MY GOD!! He was the yummiest thing she'd ever seen. Adonis didn't hold a candle to this guy!

* * *

Axel had been expecting Kairi or Namine to answer the door, not the wonderful extravagant beauty before him now. Unlike him she was decked out in a legit costume; a short, black and purple velvet dress was exposed through a little hooded shoulder cape of the same coloring. The bodice was covered in black lace in a braided, renaissance pattern. Her skirt was decorated with raven feathers, and black lace petticoats tempted the looker. Her shoulder cape was tied loosely with a black silk tie. Around her neck was a short necklace that had a small spattering of black raven feathers with a silver beak in the form of a raven's head clutching at silver chains connected to an amethyst, all of which were held together with a silk "chain" instead of a regular metal one. Dangling from her ears were more raven feathers. It all went very well with her pale skin and black hair. Her black eyes were wide with what he hoped was awe at his manly good looks and not horror.

He cracked a grin. "Hey, we're the late ones."

* * *

Evid almost fainted at the sound of his voice. "Oh...yeah..." She gave a small smile. "Kairi was starting to freak out. She just about had a cow." The guy's smile broadened and he laughed. Sheer ecstasy to her ears.

"I think Sora kept her pretty much kept her busy," he said with a wink. _Don't fall over, please don't faint!_

Evid giggled. "Hey Axel what's the hold up?" A dirty blonde head poked over his shoulder. "Oh. Yeah I can see why you stopped." He smiled. "Hey beautiful. Are we allowed into the party too are is just for good looking people like you?"

Axel rolled his eyes and shoved the other guy off. "Nice pick up line Demyx the Dork," he said. Evid laughed. These guys were even funnier in person. She opened the door wider.

"Come on in you guys. Everyone's been waiting."

"Oh, I certainly hope so," Axel whispered as he passed her. Evid came so close to fainting then and there that she almost missed the other four who passed by. They were all very good looking, but none came close the level of Axel to her eyes. One of them, which was Roxas she was assuming it was the short blonde with blue eyes, was taken. But she knew for a fact that the rest of the girls, excepting Coral who was already hitting on the charming Luxord, would be quite smitten. Now she knew why Kairi had so much fun picking on them.

* * *

Wes was doing her absolute hardest to not listen Pretty Face and Weasel, they were nice but she couldn't feel the vibe, but listening to them fight had her on the verge of tears from choking back the laughter. She looked up from Coral's and Luxord's poker game to see Evid walk in followed by a red-head, a dirty blonde, another blonde, a man with gray and white hair...and HOLY COW!!

His slate gray hair was cut short in the back and on one side, leaving his other eye covered with a slab of hair. His only visible eye was a thrilling blue gray. He stood just a few inches shorter than the leading red-head who stood while Evid pointed, apparantely giving names. Unlike the red-head, he didn't have any markings on his face, and had no piercings. He too wore a black cloak, but in his arms he carried some sort of weapon. He stood with his legs parted enough that the bottom of his cloak opened to reveal black boots and pants similar to those of everyone else. _Oh wow, _she sighed to herself. He turned to look, and his eyes met hers, causing her heart to rocket against her chest and her face to heat up.

* * *

Zexion was lucky he didn't fall on his face when he saw her sitting between Marluxia and Vexen. She'd noticed them coming in, seemed a little aggravated yet amused with the arguing boys on either side of her. She was a pretty little thing. He judged from her sitting height that if she stood she would just barely reach his chest. He watched as a blush turned her cheeks rosy when he made eye contact. Her costume, on anyone else, would have looked terrible, but she actually pulled it off. She was dressed as a gypsy maiden; the dress was short, it reached about mid-thigh, and was decorated with white off the shoulder sleeves, and an emerald green bodice laced with gold ties and splashed with gold moons and stars. A gold sash wrapped around her waist. White petticoats peeked out from underneath an emerald green skirt, and she wore simple brown sandals that tied around her ankles. It all went very well with her shiny green eyes and copperish brown hair that was pulled up away from her face and held in place at the back with an assortment of white lilies and gold dyed leaves.

She smiled timidly at him, and he grinned back. Oh yes. He was very attracted to her.

* * *

Donia felt sort of forced to give the new comers a second look. They were as strange looking as the others. One of them carried a sitar for crying out loud. What the heck was up with that? She eyed him as he bent to whisper in the shorter blonde's ear, hand resting on the bridge of his blue sitar. His hair was dirty blonde, and from the flashing glimpse she'd seen of his eyes they were a shade of aqua green. His hair was styled into a faux-hawk, with loose strands hanging down the sides of his face and over his forehead. It was punkish look that made him somehow appealing_. How strange_, Donia thought. She attempted to divert her attention back to the game...but found she couldn't help but continue to look at this phenominal creature known as a "male".

* * *

Demyx didn't know what she thought of him but he liked her on the spot. Her was black like Evid's, only less ravenish...if that made sense. Her eyes were a pale, icy blue. Her expression was quizzical as she studied him. It was a peculiar face. She too wore a stunning costume, like all of the girls in the room. Her dress was short, like Evid's it reached mid-thigh, and was kimino style. Its color was the color of her eyes, painted with silver dragons. On her feet were silk slippers, also in pale blue. Rather than an obi tied around her waist it was a silver sash. Silver ribbons wrapped around her bare arms, tied at her wrists. Dangling from her ears were crystals that seemed as if she had plucked them from a fancy chandlier. A similar crystal hung around her neck on a silver chain. He watched as she fought to look away, only to keep looking back at him.

Bending down he whispered to Roxas, "I think she likes me." Roxas rolled his eyes and punched his arm.

* * *

Luxord invited Axel and the others to play after they were introduced, but they wisely declined, instead choosing to sit with Donia and Wes to relax for a bit. Marluxia and Vexen had been forced to go away by a very vexed Saix and Seifer. Kairi took sat with them, Sora beside her and Namine takinga seat next to Roxas. She waved over Evid. The girl hesitated than obliged her friend. She sat next to Wes, who looked like she need the moral support. Donia looked like she didn't know whether to get up and leave or stay.

"It's about time you slow pokes showed up," Kairi teased. "I thought for sure you weren't coming."

Axel, Zexion, Roxas, and Demyx shot Xigbar evil stares. "So did we for a while," Demyx responded. "After he hung up with you, he went over to Zexion and Axel and started telling them how to do it, or suggesting we call for a ride and just leave the car there."

"Don't forget we almost had to deal with the police," Axel commented, putting his head on his hands. The girls looked at them with wide eyes.

"Why?" Wes asked. Donia's expression intensified.

"Well, some kids kept asking if we had any candy, over and over again no matter how many times we told them we didn't have any," Roxas explained. He hesitated, then said, "Xigbar threated to shoot them if they didn't go away. He actually pointed his guns at them."

"Apparantely they lived in front of the house we were in front of. They went screaming to mommy, who came out ready to make heads roll." Zexion glared at Xigbar. "That guy drives me up the wall."

"Why does it feel like people are trying to kill me with their eyeballs?" Xigbar said, walking over.

"Maybe because we are," Demyx answered bluntly. He poked Xigbar in the ribs. "You might want to leave. While my temper isn't as foul, these three are still plotting ways to murder you before you go to bed tonight."

Xigbar walked up behind Donia and Wes and slung arms over their shoulders. "Guess I'll need protection," he flirted. "I'm sure these ladies wouldn't let you wild monkeys hurt me."

"Don't hold your breath," Donia responded. She poked his cheek. "Now get away from me." Xigbar clutched his heart and staggered back.

"Ah, so cold. I felt that here." Wes laughed. He turned to her with and clasped her hands in his. "What about you beautiful? Would you let these awful, terrible gorillas kill me?"

Wes blushed. She looked to Evid, having no idea what to say. Evid grinned and shrugged. "Oh no, aboslutely not," Wes responded. Xigbar wrapped her into a smothering hug.

"See, somebody here loves me." The boys rolled their eyes, but grins started to spread on their faces.

"That's great," Zexion said. "Now you might want to let her go before you suffocate her." Xigbar released Wes. The girl's face was bright red.

Xigbar ruffled her hair and lauhged. "I'm going to have fun with you," he said. And then walked away.

"Is he always this strange?" Wes asked. The boys laughed.

"You have no idea," Zexion said. At that moment Luxord walked over with Coral in tow, the latter wearing a smug look.

"Where ever did you find this girl?" Luxord asked Kairi. "She is absolutely brilliant."

"She beat you didn't she?" Evid reached over and the two girls shared a high five.

"But, I must be honest," Coral said. She linked arms with Luxord, who looked away to hide the fact that he was utterly delighted. "He almost had me. I won, but only just barely." The red-head sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Luxord was pulled down with her. "We've made plans for a rematch. You guys should come, and this time attempt to play."

"Do I look crazy?" Donia asked, crossing her legs.

"As long as we're not betting," Wes said. "I am not losing practically all of my money like last time." She blushed. "Or my...favorite...never mind."

"What?" Demyx pressed. "You're favorite what?"

Coral chuckled. "I took her favorite piece of lingeiri." Wes glared at her and threw one of the couch pillows at her. The boys looked at each other with amused glances. Zexion stared at Wes, somehow feeling a bit confused. Coral started to laugh uncontolabely. "Acutally, I should say her only piece of lingeiri. Donia bought it for her for Christmas a few years ago as a joke." By this point she was in hysterics. "You should have seen the look on her face!"

Now Donia, Evid, Namine, and Kairi were starting to fall over laughing. Wes turned scarlet again and looked down. "It's not funny you guys. You know how much that kind of stuff embarrasses me."

"Obviously not too much anymore," Kairi chortled. "You kept it after all."

"Only because it was a present!" Wes protested. She was getting redder by the second. "I actually tried to throw it away a couple of times...but...but...I couldn't do it!" Sighing she buried her face in her hands.

Axel nudged Demyx. "We're going to have to convince this Coral to give Wes her lingeiri back," he whispered quietly, discreetly pointing at Zexion. Demyx snickered. Roxas and Luxord looked at them. They knew a plan forming when the saw it. They had to get in on it.

"Come on, let's dance!" Kairi said, bouncing up. "We should all do Thriller. A huge, fat, group Thriller."

"Anything to stop this," Wes said, getting up. "I'll go tell the others." Moving quicker than they'd ever seen a person move, she was gone and informing the others of Kairi's idea. Zexion watched her. How odd. Someone who couldn't bear to think of a piece of sexy underwear. All the girls who have ever tried to be his girlfriend had pulled the look-how-hot-I-am-in-practically-nothing-so-date-me stunt. Not once did it work. That kind of come on turned him off faster than someone hitting a lightswitch.

The Thriller dance pumped up the party. Surprisingly everyone knew it, and they all danced it very well. Afterwards they held a Karaoke contest (Evid won solo, and won duet with Coral), a Guitar Hero band contest (Cloud, Leon, Seifer, and Demyx got 100% on all the songs they did), a Dance Dance Revolution contest (shocking enough Sora and Riku came out on top with Donald and Goofy behind them), a Twister contest (the trophy went to Wes, second place to Zexion), an eating contest (Xaldin ate like a bear), a video game contest (Axel and Roxas killed everone on Halo, Namine and Kairi kicked butt on DOA, and Xigbar and Xemnas took everyone out on Soul Caliber), and a staring contest. Nobody won that one. Every time they looked at each other they cracked up, hyped as they were on energy and sugar.

By the time the contests were over and everyone was winding down it was late...or early depending on how they looked at it. Wes was half asleep on the couch curled against Zexion, who had pulled out a book. He'd given her his cloak as a blanket, revealing the white shirt they all wore underneath their coats. Coral and Luxord were playing a game of War, Coral not having much luck with focus as she too was getting sleepy. Donia and Demyx were buys arm wrestling, neither one feeling the least bit exhausted. Roxas and Sora were also going strong while their girlfriends sat at the kitchen table, eating and talking quietly with Evid, Aisleen, and Seifer. Xemnas and Xigbar were teaching Marly and Charla the ropes on Soul Caliber, and Xaldin and Lexaues were playing Monopoly with Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene. Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Donald, and Goofy where in the other room with the Xbox having rematches of Guitar Hero and DDR. Everyone else had called it a night hours ago and gone home.

At the end, Kairi had somehow managed to pass out everyone's cellphone numbers, so now Evid and her friends had Axel's, Demyx's, Zexion's, Roxas', Luxord's, and the rest of the black clad weirdos numbers in their phones.

When she got home, Evid stared at her address book, Axel's number right beneath Aislenn's, not knowing whether to be pleased or freaked out. Beside her sat Wes, who was spending the night at her place, staring at the ceiling, not even fully awake.

"What are we going to do?" Evid asked Wes, not even expecting an answer.

"The only thing we can do; go with the flow. Give this insane plan a chance." Evid stared at Wes. _All right, _Evid thought.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so long; if it bored you with its longness I apologize. I didn't really intend to make it as long as it was. I'll try to make the next chapter shorter. Anyway, the next chapter will be a little advanced in time. Axel and the guys have been busy making friends with Evid and her pals, with the guidence of Kairi and Namine in the back.

Chapter Three will be mostly about Evid and Axel. The following chapters will be about Coral, Aislenn, Donia, and Wes getting along with Luxord, Seifer, Demyx and Zexion. Coral, Luxord and the others will show up in the chapter as well. If it will be to long than they won't.

Hope you enjoyed this long, long, long chapter :). See you next time. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the slow update. My brother was gone over the four day weekend, so I was playing his Xbox 360 the whole time . I totally kicked ass with Tira, and Setsuka was pretty good too on Soul Caliber IV. But there was this one guy, the Apprentice, you know Darth Vader's side kick, WHO JUST WOULDN'T DIE!!! I'd hit him once, and then he'd land about 100 on me. I finally beat him then walked away. I was so pissed.

Anyway, more importantly, chapter three is about to begin. To those two lovely people who but on their alert and their fav thank you very much!! One for alert, one for fav. You have boosted my self esteem by ten points .

Time has passed for Evid and the others. It's been about a month since Halloween, and Evid's relationship with Axel has progressed. She has followed Wes's advice and is going with the flow. But every time she sees Axel, she falls apart! But will this be the day she can open up to him? And if she does, what will be his response.

* * *

Evid slogged through her house, yawning and flipping on lights. She hated mornings. They came way to early. She pulled a glass out, filled it with water, and heated it up in the microwave. When it was done she added a bag of chai tea, whip cream, and marshmallows. "Sweet rejuvenation," she said to herself, sipping at it delicately. She sighed. "Just right."

Warming up, Evid turn to look at the clock...and freaked. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Tea forgotten she flew to her room. Digging through her closet she found a green skirt with a black velvet waist, and a black velvet shirt. She snagged some underwear from her drawer, put everything down on her bed, and tore down the hallway to the bathroom. "Crap, crap, crap!" She turned and dashed back to her room. Turning on her cell phone she dialed the first number that came to mind. The young woman bounced up and down as she waited on the ring. At last an answer.

"Hello?" A voice; tantalizing, fully awake, smooth...and male. Evid froze. Her fingers had automatically dialed Axel's number. "Hello?"

"Ah...Axel?" she spoke hesitantly. "It's Evid."

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. What you doing on the phone this early? Thought you weren't a morning person," he teased, causing her insides to squirm most pleasantly.

"I'm late for work," she started.

"Say no more. I'll be there in twenty." With a click that was somehow final, Axel hung up. Evid pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at it when a second alarm she had set sent her scurrying to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey girl! Where are you?" Axel called as he stepped into Evid's living room. He'd come here two times before, once when Kairi decided Evid would host a random party, and once when she'd called him up last week when she was running late for school. He looked at the counter; a glass of tea, cold.

"Coming!" Evid yelled. She came out of the one bedroom, slipping on some heels as she came, hopping from foot to foot. Her hair was still damp. It was starting to curl, as it did when left to its own devices. She wore silver hoop earrings and a silver heart locket to accompany her green and black outfit. Which looked stunning on her. A purse had slipped off her slender shoulder, dangling a few inches off the floor.

He watched as the younger girl grabbed a piece of toast and started towards him. "You didn't have breakfast yet?" he asked, opening the door. Evid stepped out and he followed.

She flicked a glance at him. "I didn't have time," she answered as she locked her door. Axel shook his head. They started down the stairs; Evid lived on the third floor of a five-story complex, Axel holding Evid's hand to support her. Evid munched on her toast. She was starting to shiver. Axel's hand was warm, very warm indeed, but the warmth didn't reach much farther than her arm.

"Hold up," Axel sighed. Evid stopped, confused. She watched as Axel slipped out of his leather jacket, turning to hand it to her. "Here."

Evid fought to stay focused on his face. The black and white Skillet T-shirt he wore looked good on his slim body, and his jeans fit snug on his lean hips. It took all of her will power not to grab onto him and never let go. "What about you?" she asked with some effort.

Axel shrugged. "Cold doesn't affect me much," he responded. "Now put it on before you catch cold." Evid obliged. The coat had absorbed Axel's body heat and was warm as a toaster. A contented smile pulled on her lips. When they reached Axel's red Lexus he held open the passenger door. Evid slipped in, careful of her skirt. Axel shut the door after making sure she was comfortable. He got in on the driver's side. The engine purred to life, and then Rob Zombie blared out from the speakers making them both jump. Axel hastily reached for the volume control. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Forgot I had it up that loud."

"It's alright," Evid replied with a smile. She reached over and turned the volume back up. Axel smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. On the way to Hud's Bar and Grill, stopped at a red light, they sat side banging, mimicking Rob Zombie's music video to Dragula. A woman driving passed them gave them a weird look, causing them both to crack up. By the time they reached the Bar Evid felt more awake, and much better.

Axel opened her door and assisted her out. He walked in the back door with her; Hud didn't want his girls walking in through the front door. Hud looked up from where he was working.

"Sorry I'm late," Evid said sheepishly.

Hud shrugged. "No worries. Coral got here early and offered to fill in for you." He looked at his watch. "She goes on break in thirty minutes."

"I'll taker over for here then," Evid said with a relieved sigh.

"She hasn't eaten yet," Axel told Hud bluntly, prodding Evid on the waist. She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"I had toast," she retorted hotly.

"That's not breakfast," Axel and Hud said at the same time. Hud shook his head. "Go sit down and I'll fix you a proper meal." He looked at Axel. "If it weren't for you I don't think she would ever eat."

"I eat breakfast!" Evid protested as Axel guided her to a table. He pulled her chair out, she sat, and he pushed it back in.

"Cereal doesn't really count either," he whispered in her ear. The redhead took a seat across from her. An amused smile splayed across his mouth as she refused to look at him. A faint blush turned her cheeks rosy. She really was a pretty girl.

Within a few minutes Evid had her food along with a glass of orange juice and a glass of chai tea. The waitress also put a mug of coffee in front of Axel. He was oblivious to her flirtatious smile. Taking a sip he watched Evid dig into her breakfast witch included white chocolate chip covered in blackberries, cherries and whip cream, bacon, sausage, toast (the irony), and a plumb.

"Now this, is a breakfast," Axel said, reaching over and plucking a sausage off her plate.

"Did you eat?" Evid asked him.

"Yeah, something similar to this but not as big," he answered. Evid stared at him. She knew he was almost always hungry.

"Come here and help me," she said, motioning him over. "I won't be able to eat this all by myself." Axel scooted his chair over. They divided up the bacon, toast and sausages up evenly. Axel declined eating the pancakes, they were her favorite, but every few bites she would feed him some. When they were finished Evid sat drinking her tea while Axel drained his coffee. He dragged a finger through some of the whipped cream left on the plate and licked it off.

"That was delicious," he murmured.

"Hud really knows how to make a morning filler," Evid agreed.

"And I see you two didn't save any for me," a teasing voice said. They looked up at Coral, who stood with her hands on her hips and her weight on one leg. A playful smile danced on her lips and made her green eyes sparkle. "I watched you two. Looked like you were both starving." Evid flushed and made no comment.

"You know me," Axel said. "Perpetually hungry."

"True that," Coral responded. She reached over and took Evid's still full glass of orange juice. For a while nobody said anything while they drank peacefully. Evid assessed Coral's outfit. With her flaming red hair, tanned skin, and emerald eyes Coral pulled off the color red like nobodies business. Her hair was curled pulled up in a fashionable side ponytail that reached to her bared right shoulder. Her dress was Christmas red with white fur off the shoulder sleeves and collar. Roses and lilies decorated her hair. A gold cross hung from her neck and ears. Evid smiled and admitted that the other girl looked ready to kick ass in her red heels.

"I see you went over board with your outfit today," Coral commented dryly.

"Be quiet," Evid said, faking a huffy attitude. "I didn't feel like dressing up."

"Sure. Oh, by the way, next week is Rock Legend week," her friend informed her, putting down her glass of orange juice. Axel grinned.

"Why does that remind me of a video game?"

"Because that is the name of a video game," Evid said dryly. "Let me guess Coral, you already have your outfit picked out." Coral nodded with a broad grin.

"Hey Axel, let me know when Luxord gets here. I promised him a free drink," she said before strutting away to go take a rest.

"Guess that means it's time for me to go," Evid sighed. She stood up and began to gather the plates up.

"I'll get them, you go up there and do your thing," Axel told her. He shooed her away and picked up the plates.

* * *

He stayed, sitting and sipping fresh mugs of coffee or soda that were on the house, listening to her sing and play the piano. Throughout the course of the day she switched off and on with Coral. Sometimes they played a duet; one on the piano, and one an the violin or flute. No matter what it was always beautiful to hear. This had been his first time here with Evid at work, and he'd wanted to be able to give her a ride home. Towards the end, Luxord came in.

"I see you've become a fan," he said from beside the redhead, arms crossed and a grin on his face, dressed in black slacks, a white buttom shirt, and black dress shoes.

"I've always been a fan," he responded, motioning for his friend to sit. He signaled to the bartender who went to fetch Coral. "Your girl will be here shortly."

"Ah yes, my little firey spark. We have made a date to have another rematch. You must join us," Luxord said. Axel shook his head and chuckled.

"I'd rather not," he responded.

The room filled with quiet applause, then Evid started her next piece. This time she added her voice to the music.

_"Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns, the tender reed. _

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves, your soul to bleed."_

Axel put his head in his hands. This was one of his favorite piano pieces; The Rose by Amanda McBroom. Luxord sighed and leaned back in his seat. He enjoyed this song too. Coral came over. She pulled up a chair and quietly sang along.

_"Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless, aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you, its only seed."_

"I do believe she is singing this for you," Luxord murmured. Axel looked over at him startled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

_"It's the heart, afraid of breaking_

_That never, learns to dance._

_It's the dream, afraid of waking, _

_That never, takes the chance._

_It's the one, who won't be taken_

_And cannot, seem to give."_

"It means, dear sou,l that my darling Evid is beginning to open up her heart to you," Coral responded, eyes twinkling merrily. Axel stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

_"And the soul, afraid of dying_

_That never, learns to live._

_When the night, has been to lonely_

_And the road, has been to long._

_And you think, that love is only_

_For the lucky, and the strong."_

Evid looked up. Her eyes met Axel's, and held.

_"Just remember, in the winter_

_Far beneath, the bitter snows._

_Lies the seed, that with the son's love_

_In the spring, becomes the rose."_

The music faded, dimming slowly into stillness. The room burst into applause and cheers. Evid stood and gave a delicate curtsey, then stepped off the stage. She didn't go to Axel's table. Rather, she went to the rest area and accepted a glass of water from Hud. Axel watched as the older man whispered something to her. She shrugged and looked down into her glass, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Luxord thumped him on the back.

"Come on young Axel. Now is not the time to waste this chance from Lady Luck. She has thrown you the best possible hand! Don't fold! Bet on it!"

Axel scrubbed a hand through his hair. He'd only known Evid for a month. He didn't want her to think he was rushing into a relationship with her. But, according to Coral, she wanted it too. Their friendship was a good one; they talked and got a long amazingly well, they both stayed up late and talked to one another. He kept his teasing flirts to a mild banter. He reserved that to Zexion, who despite acting somewhat like an emo kid, had a rather flirtatious side to him that he strung out to Evid. Wes didn't mind, she admitted to Axel that if Zexion was like that with her he wouldn't have been the same person she had rather quickly fallen in love with.

He was more than ready to be more than just a friend.

"Would you look at the time," Coral said airily. She looked at an invisible watch. "I do believe the work day is over. Luxord, darling, I am feeling exhausted. Would you please assist me home?"

"Most graciously," Luxord said. They stood. As they walked past him Coral thumped him on the head.

"You're here for a reason," she said sharply.

With a sigh Axel stood. He walked over to wear Evid sat talking with some co-workers. Coming up behind her he put a hand on her waist. She turned to look at him and gave him a raised eyebrow. Her normal reaction. He grinned.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," she responded, hopping off her bar stool. "Thanks for everything Hud. I won't be late next week, I promise."

"School starts back up again doesn't it?" Hud asked. Evid nodded. "I thought so. Here, I adjusted your schedule. Take her home, Axel, and make sure she gets a decent dinner and some rest."

"You got it El Capitain," Axel said, giving a two finger salute. Evid took her schedule from her boss and allowed herself to be lead out of the Bar by the hand. Axel gave her his coat again. Now that it was dark, it was even colder than it had been that morning.

The beginning of the drive was silent. "So," Axel started, "your place or mine?"

"For what?" Evid asked. She continued to study her schedule, but Axel noticed a slight shake to her hands. It was time to give her his answer.

"For dinner," he responded slowly. He saw her look up at him from the corner of his eye. "I told Hud I would feed you, then make sure you got some decent sleep." Evid didn't respond. He stopped at a red light and looked at her with a mock thoughtful face. "My place. You can just spend the night."

They'd done it before. Kairi and Namine had dragged her and the rest of the gang over to his apartment one night and had a party. That hadn't been one of Evid's more energitic days. Axel had allowed her the use of his bed so she could sleep. When the others went home, he didn't bother to disturb her, and spent the night on his living room couch. Waking up he hadn't really known what to expect. Maybe an upset girl. But that hadn't been so. Axel gave her brief explanation, and she'd accepted it. After that, whenever she'd had an off day, Axel let her come over. She slept in his bed and he slept on the couch, or with her depending on how bad she felt.

But this time he'd give her more than just his bed.

* * *

Evid slipped out of her top and dress, pulling on one of Axel's T-shirts and a pair of girl's boxer shorts he kept hidden in a special spot just for her. The smell of his clogne, Eternity, wafted up and soothed her. The shrimp dinner he had made had been delicious. Now they were going to watch a movie. A scary movie. Taking a deep breath she walked out of Axel's bedroom. She'd been here so often the last month the place felt familiar. Maybe too familiar.

Axel sat on the only couch, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Evid crawled up next to him and curled up against him. He slid a hand around her, pulled a blanket over their legs, and started the movie. Two steaming mugs of hot chocolate sat on coasters.

"Now you're sure you won't get scared?" Axel asked teasingly. Evid poked his side and he laughed. "Just making sure." And she didn't. Admittidly there were a couple of parts where she jumped, but Axel did too. Whenever that happened they broke up into laughter. After the movie was over they sat together in silence and darkness. Axel had the TV clicked off. Evid fought off trembles. She'd admitted herself tonight, through song, but she wasn't sure if he'd understood. Maybe Coral had said something to him? She didn't know.

Axel pulled her up onto his lap, her back to him, lazely trailing his hands up and down her arms. Goosebumps popped up on her flesh. He buried his face in her hair. Now _this_ was different behavior.

"Axel...w-what," she was cut off as she felt his lips, tempting and hot, on the back of her neck. He kissed her gently, moving her voluminous hair aside.

"I hope I'm not wrong," he whispered to her. "But I've been informed that there's something you want to tell me." He kissed her again. "Or should I go first?" Evid shivered in his loose hold. She knew that if she wanted to run, he would let her. But he would also hold her if she wanted to stay. Heat colored her face.

"I-I like you," she breathed. Axel said nothing. Instead, he responded by tightening his grip on her and pulling her closer, trailing hot kisses along her neck.

"I hoped so," he finally murmured. "Want to go out with me?"

* * *

End of Chapter Three. Sorry it was so long, but it seemed the only way to get to the end. If any of you feel that the relationships are moving along at a way too fast clip, please, let me know and I will attempt to lengthen the rest of the friendships before they turn to romance. As a side note: side banging is like head banging, only side ways (that was probably obvious), and it's more like a bob. Also, Rob Zombie is an actual singer and The Rose is a real piano song. I myself am attempting to learn it, but it's rather difficult. So, I give credit to the writer of The Rose, and credit to Rob Zombie and his Dragula. I suggest that you listen to either one or both of these. The Rose is stunningly beautiful, and for those who like weird and fright, Rob Zombie is perfect.

Speaking of Zombies. I had a dream one night that zombies had taken over the world. Me and a group of people, which consisted of my family and characters from Soul Caliber (so weird!), escaped to this island surrounded by hotsprings. Shura, a Soul Caliber character, was explaining to us why the island was safe. Some guys went wandering around, however, and burst her bubble. They called her over to a spot behind some rocks, and there was the "diety" of the islands...DEAD!! Shura started to feak out...and zombies started to pour out of the waterways in the cave we were in. If that wasn't twisted enough, one of the zombies could talk and Shura could use Bankai. Bizzare. It was maybe the kind of dream where one should probably wake up screaming (after all, zombies). But my first thought when I woke up was, "Wait a minute...that's wrong. Zombies don't like hot stuff. HOW'D THEY GET ACROSS THE HOT SPRINGS!?!?!" One of my other thoughts was, "Just leave it to me to have a dream with a Dawn of the Dead scenario with Soul Caliber characters who can use Bankai."

More importantly: Chapter Four will be about Luxord and Coral. They, out of all of them, or more advanced in their romance/friendship (besides of course the obvious). In it, we will get a look at how they operate and mingle with the others, working with Kairi and Namine to get the others hooked up. And yes, Namine and Kairi will actually be in the next chapter. Along with Sora and Roxas. I've got to put those two in more.

Okay, probably boring you. See you next chapter (well...not really see...but you know).


End file.
